


【原创】The North Remembers北境铭记（独立中世纪短篇）

by ArchiveIlana



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Betryal, English and Chinese is both Okay, F/M, Gen, JE marry first love latter, please comment
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveIlana/pseuds/ArchiveIlana
Summary: 中世纪JE被迫联姻并在婚后磨合的罗曼史，其实就是没头脑和不高兴的故事（大雾）独立中世纪背景短篇，虽然架空，但取材于西欧11~13世纪左右，大概历史背景是征服者威廉的时期。私生子出身的伯吉斯（Burgess，地名）公爵Wolfgang跨越海峡侵略并征服了远离大陆的岛国阿伦戴尔（Arendelle，地名），为了稳定政局并牵制阿伦戴尔北方的本土权贵，Wolfgang将手下第一大将，出身泥腿子的军功勋贵Jack Frost派去跟北地本土最高领主长女Elsa Snoedelt联姻。身为被侵略国家的女子，Elsa开始了一段可以称为耻辱的婚姻生活，并逐渐学会曲意逢迎忍辱负重，最终达到自己的政治目的……（没错写了这么多次Jack身份卑微现在终于轮到Elsa仰仗Jack了）之前是放在贴吧上的，现在贴吧出事，试着到AO3上来po一下。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Elsa和Anna的姓氏是挪威语言，意思是noble snow（高贵之雪）；Kristoff的姓氏也是挪威语，意思是忠诚的信徒（faithfull believer） ；Hans的姓氏也是挪威语，意为变色龙（chameleon）。因为冰雪原著背景就是挪威丹麦那边（北欧么），所以阿伦戴尔的原著人物姓氏我都用挪威语来编了。Burgess那边，也即是Jack的故乡那里，就用英语了。  
> 这是独立短篇，也就是说跟之前的蓝丝带啊SMN啊没有关联，我只是比较喜欢中世纪背景，所以才写了这么一个。请不要太计较里面的法律和政治，毕竟我也没有很专业的研究过中世纪的法律系统，所以如果大家发现了什么bug请指出，我很乐意讨论。而且中世纪法典的记载，说实话，不算太详细，特别是在婚姻啊继承啊之类的，我找到的资料不是很全，参考起来真的很费劲，所以我参考了一些罗马法的设定。  
> 大家如果要问Wolfgang为啥不直接烧光杀光北地的人，抢了Elsa家的城堡和封地，这样不是更方便么？对于这个问题，首先一是因为设定（不然JE怎么联姻！），而是因为他虽然征服了整个国家，但是阿伦戴尔原本的政治结构就比较松散，Wolfgang杀掉了国王不代表他就能真的拥有整个国家了，因为阿伦戴尔的国王底下还有各大封地的诸侯王（爵位貌似是封建时代才开始的封号，这里的阿伦戴尔类似于盎格鲁-萨克逊时代的不列颠岛，也就是类似于七国时代的那时候，所以我没有用公爵来代指Elsa的父亲），他还需要收服了诸侯势力才能真正收编整个国家。看过冰火的童鞋对这种政治格局应该好理解一些，欢迎在文下讨论~  
> 至于身份等级问题，文中Elsa算是血统贵族，也就是其家族在阿伦戴尔历史悠久，很早就拥有大量的土地、财富和奴隶，所以她因为血统而尊贵；Jack出身农民阶级，因为服务国王（也就是征服者Wolfgang），打仗挣军功来获得贵族身份，他算是“公务贵族”中的一种，其定位其实是“王国的侍者”。这两种贵族身份的区别就在于，Elsa的血统贵族身份是可以继承的，也就是说，她的婚生子可以继承母亲的贵族身份和财产，生来就是贵族；而Jack这样的“公务贵族”是不可以继承的， 他的儿子并非生来就是贵族，除非他儿子日后向国王宣誓效忠，否则是不能继承父亲的贵族身份的。  
> Please Comment! Both English and Chinese are Okay!

Elsa Snoedelt姿态拘谨的坐在婚床上，忐忑不安的等待着素未谋面的新婚丈夫Jack Frost的到来。  
虽然在黄昏的誓词交换仪式上他就给她戴过戒指，但披着厚重面纱的Elsa根本看不清对面人的脸庞，只能隐约看到一个高大的身形，低沉浑厚的嗓音，再就是他手上粗糙的厚茧。父亲曾说过男人手上的茧是隐形的履历，Frost掌心的茧甚至比常年习武的父亲的还要硬，Elsa都能想象到他在战场上残暴的样子。他的手形倒是很好看，十指修长有力，皮肤也不是一般伯吉斯人的泛着光泽的橄榄色，而是浅浅的米色，裹在绸料里的手臂精瘦有力，让她不由得想起阿伦戴尔陷落之后流传的谣言——Jack Frost就是用这双手从王后Telyn胸前夺走了嗷嗷待哺的王子，当着母亲的面毫无怜悯的摔死在墙上。  
当然，阿伦戴尔现在的王后已经不是Telyn了，而是征服者Wolfgang的发妻，来自海尔根（伯吉斯的属地，大陆最靠近海峡的领地）的Magnilda。她是个一板一眼的女人，无论在哪姿态都绷得笔直，婚礼前来教导Elsa时，也是反复重复了伯吉斯的国教——天父教的教义，将她这个信奉自然之母——阿伦戴尔本土宗#教——的异教徒从头挑剔到脚，即便她在被迫跟Jack订婚时就已经接受洗礼，皈依了天父教。Elsa全程都默不作声的端坐着任她挑刺，机械麻木的任仆役盯着走，在国王面前完成了跟Jack的订婚仪式，接着就被塞上马车，马不停蹄的回到北境与新鲜出炉的丈夫完婚。  
见到阿伦戴尔现任国王Wolfgang时，Elsa好容易才忍住了愤怒的颤抖，平日里端庄有礼的她，在那人面前膝盖像是年久失修的破门，怎么也弯不下去，还是Jack在她背上不着痕迹的压了一下，才让她僵硬的行了一个屈膝礼，只是那声“尊敬的陛下”却怎么也喊不出来。就是这个残暴嗜血的私生子，为一己私利发动了对阿伦戴尔的侵略战争，践踏她的家园，掠夺她的国家，杀害她的父母亲朋——听说他们死不瞑目的头颅被挂在旧都王宫前示众三日，最后连同旧王宫一起被焚烧殆尽，连同阿伦戴尔人曾经的辉煌和骄傲一起灰飞烟灭。  
这伯吉斯人的胜利狂欢，却是阿伦戴尔人的惨烈地狱。  
在那之后，还是Jack出声为她解了围，推说未婚妻大概是太害羞才没有流畅的打招呼。在场的人都心知肚明是怎么回事，Wolfgang哈哈一笑揭了过去，转头跟Jack拍着肩膀，声如洪钟，气势十足：“真不愧是北境明珠，果然是冷若冰霜。你小子可别被美人迷昏了头，我告诉你，妻子就像野马，不听话就得教训，面得骑到你头上……”  
Elsa不由得庆幸起伯吉斯（未出嫁）少女戴面纱的习俗，不然她脸上的仇恨定会被众人看得一清二楚。面对国王半威胁半侮辱的调侃，Jack语气平稳的道了谢，声称能娶到北境明珠是自己三生有幸，平静到Elsa都有些怀疑他是否真听懂了国王话里话外的暗示——身为亡国贵女，娘家破亡的Elsa身家性命全攥在国王手上，她不过是安抚阿伦戴尔当地贵族情绪的政治筹码，以示Wolfgang的“仁慈宽和”，让他们放弃反抗跟新王朝乖乖合作，至于她的婚姻是否幸福，丈夫是否虐待，只要Elsa不死，根本没人会关心。  
她不禁想起Elenor姑妈曾说的一句话：人生莫作妇人身，百年苦乐由他人。当年被捧在手心里的领主长女Elsa并不理解，为什么夫贵妻荣的姑妈会说出这么一句话，直到现在她才理解Eleanor说出这句话时，眸中晦涩难言的无奈。  
整个订婚仪式上，Wolfgang都在炫耀自己征服阿伦戴尔的壮举，伯吉斯贵族趋炎附势的拍马，乃至取笑侮辱战死沙场的阿伦戴尔贵族，王后Magnilda不断的在她耳边念叨异教徒的野蛮，以及国王的“仁慈”（“就应该把这些异教徒全都烧死”）。整场婚宴都让Elsa如坐针毡，面纱隔绝了各路不怀好意的窥探，却隔绝不了伯吉斯人的喧嚣笑闹，他们肆无忌惮的贬低阿伦戴尔，好像侮辱对手就能显得他们自己更勇猛似的。  
他们不知道她掌握了基础的伯吉斯语，但Elsa怀疑他们就算知道了也不会收敛，因为她在他们眼里就是个可以柔弱可欺的小羊羔，政治场上就差明码标价的筹码罢了。  
Elsa现今的身份，说是贵族小姐，实际上比人质还不如。  
唯一让她感到慰藉的竟是凶名在外的Jack，然而他也只是不参与伯吉斯人对阿伦戴尔的侮辱罢了，对Elsa的态度与其说是友好，更不如说是冷漠，从头到尾没跟她说过一句话，连接触都少有，好像身边的美人不过是尊美人瓶儿。Elsa就算不用看脸色也能感觉出他心情不好，她的未婚夫虽然深得Wolfgang喜爱，在王廷中却不怎么受欢迎，她已经好几次听到有人明里暗里的嘲讽他的农民出身了。Jack也不知听到没有，对这些风言风语似乎无动于衷，只是Elsa却看到了眼前他发白的指节和被捏变形的酒杯。  
Elsa没有安慰他，也没有善解人意的斟酒；Jack将她当摆设，她何尝又不是对这个面目模糊的丈夫毫无期待。  
对Elsa来说，Jack不随意作践她，她就已经很满足了。这里毕竟是她从小长大的城堡，就算被伯吉斯人占领了，也不会有人比她更熟悉城堡的结构，要想活下去还是不难的。她站起来，赤足走到窗前，望向城堡外一片惨绿的苔原。没有白雪的妆饰，北境就像是被水泼了的油画，各种黄的绿的棕的黑的色块混在一起，露出底下贫瘠的冻土。远方依稀可以看到神木森林的顶端，那些翠绿挺拔的针叶树紧密排列在一起，森林顶端仿佛一片翡翠的海洋，每当寒风刮过，松声万壑，海浪般的响声如摇篮曲般抚慰着少女的心灵。  
阿伦戴尔每一片封地的领主住所附近，都会有一片受保护的神木林，寄托着人们对自然之母的信仰。虽然近年来从大陆传来的天父教传教士逐渐收拢了大批民众，但阿伦戴尔贵族遇事还是倾向于在神木林内祈祷，尤其是婚丧嫁娶，都要先去拜访一下神木。小时候Elsa经常带着妹妹Anna去神木林内撒欢，摸着神木树干憧憬日后的生活；Elsa一直以为自己会在神木的见证下，承着亲人的祝福，被父亲交到另一个大家族的继承人手上，就像大多数阿伦戴尔的贵女一样，然而命运总是会在最意想不到的时候，跟你开最残忍的玩笑。  
真正的婚礼没有令人安心的神木，没有热泪盈眶却又满腔祝福的亲友，没有慈爱的母亲帮她梳妆打扮，没有活泼可爱的妹妹促膝长谈，更没有威严可靠的父亲不舍的将她交给千挑万选的女婿。有的只是匆匆建成的小教堂，心不在焉的牧师，冷漠无情的丈夫，以及形形色色的陌生宾客。然而，最让她难以忍受的，还是那个牵着她，将她交到新郎手上的人——北境第一个向伯吉斯人投诚的贵族，出卖Snoedelt家族致使她父母战死的罪魁祸首，Hans Kameleon。  
讽刺的是，除了战败前被Elsa强行送出城的妹妹Anna，跟Elsa母亲氏族沾亲带故的Hans就是Snoedelt家族在世仅存的亲属了，于是他自告奋勇的担下了送新娘的任务，尽管Elsa宁愿让父亲留下的老管家Kay来送自己，却没人在乎她的意愿。最让她毛骨悚然的是，Hans在将她送上祭坛之前，甚至还弯腰在她耳边恶毒的调笑了一句：“恭喜你了，Elsa大小姐，说不定晚上我会亲自到卧室去给你送祝福的。”  
Elsa听得鸡皮疙瘩泛起，她没有尖叫反驳，只是狠狠将此恶心小人的手甩开，自己双手捧着花，在众人的纷纷议论中一步步的走向祭坛，站到了Jack的对面。面纱遮挡下，Elsa没有看到Jack唇角一闪而逝的笑意，恐慌和愤怒让少女下意识的绷直了身体，手指几乎将捧花花茎捏成汁，长及腰部的面纱盖住了起伏不定的胸膛。Elsa耳边嗡嗡作响，听着牧师念着祝词，心里却想起了母亲随父出征前对自己的叮嘱。  
“今天，我们在天父的注视下聚集于此，并且在这群人的面前，来见证Jack Frost和Elsa Snoedelt的神圣婚礼。这是个光荣的时刻，是自从Lucifer和Lilith在地上行走以来天父便创立的时刻。因此，它不是鲁莽而又欠缺考虑的，而是虔诚而又严肃的。现在，有两位新人即将在这个神圣的婚礼中结合到一起……”  
“活下去。”  
母亲将之前从不离身的家徽吊坠放入女儿掌心，又将她的手合上，语气斩钉截铁：“Elsa，我的女儿，无论如何，一定要活下去。”  
“主啊，我们为所有已婚夫妇祈祷，他们能够继续彼此付出，能够继续彼此原谅，并且每天都能经历越来越多的您的快乐。特别是Jack Frost和Elsa Snoedelt，一起开始 他们的新婚生活，愿他们能够得到您的帮助，永远得到朋友们的支持，健康的度过一生。愿您全部的祝福带给Jack Frost和Elsa Snoedelt，祝福他们直到永远……”  
母亲倾身，亲了亲她的额头，一滴冰凉的水珠落在Elsa的手上：“记住……北境之人，永远铭记（The North Remembers）！”  
Elsa闭上眼，两行清泪划过脸颊，任由Jack握住她的手，倾身在她头顶留下一吻。  
“愿我们万能的救世主Ysmir，永远出现在你们现在所造就的新生活的中间，让你们知道真爱的道路。愿主祝福你们活着的每一天并且让你们得到他的快乐。阿门。”  
婚礼现场响起了稀稀落落的鼓掌和喝彩，间或夹杂着几句对新郎的祝贺，Jack松开Elsa的手，松松揽过她的腰，带着新婚妻子走到礼堂中央的高台上，在为两人准备的主席上坐下，并向各路宾客敬酒致辞。  
“……让我们为我妻子永远幸福美丽而干杯！”  
Elsa举杯，将葡萄酒送到面纱下，眼泪无声落入杯中，漾起一圈血色的波纹。她小口的抿了下去，声音极低极低的念了一句：“北境铭记。”  
“什么？”Jack疑惑的转过头来，这是他第一次直接跟她说话，“你刚才说什么？”  
Elsa摇摇头，态度温顺的答道：“没什么。”  
Jack沉默了，打量她片刻，好似要在她面纱上看出朵花儿来。直到Elsa被他看得浑身不自在起来，以为他真的听到了刚才的话，Jack才开口，语气几乎可以称得上是柔和：“你要是累了也可以先上去等，我让人把饭菜送到房间去。”  
Elsa没料到他会这么体贴，登时在心里怀疑起他的动机来，面上还是很感激的道：“多谢您……”  
犹豫片刻，她又加了个称呼：“夫君。”  
“哎。”Jack应了一声，不知是不是错觉，她总觉得他语气比之前松快了不少。他招手让仆役过来，并为Elsa拉开了椅子。正当她要转身离席时，Jack突然抓过她的手，对待玩具似的捏了捏，低声嘀咕了一句：“真软。”  
Elsa脸一下子涨得通红，手心像是爬上了无数个毛毛虫，羞恼又反感，好容易才忍住没有打掉他的手。这是你的丈夫，将来他碰你的时候多得去了，你得习惯！Elsa一边深呼吸一边反复告诉自己，牙关咬得紧紧的，片刻才让语气恢复正常：“我可以回去了吗？”  
“嗯，去吧。”Jack心情极好的回道，丢下她的手，转身跟桌面上的宾客寒暄去了，好像刚才亵#玩人家小手的人不是他似的。Elsa心里骂了无数遍登徒子，转身跟着女佣离开大厅。  
Jack没有食言，片刻后果然送上了一小桌食物，只是紧张的新娘根本什么都吃不下，略动了一点儿就搁置了。新来的伯吉斯女佣少言寡语，冷得像块冰山，服侍着Elsa褪下礼服，洗浴换上睡衣后，就退出了卧房，独留Elsa一个人在烛火通明的婚房中等待着新婚丈夫的归来。  
Jack是将杀手全解决后才回卧室的。当他推开要上来看伤的军医——因为他根本没有受伤——半身酒气半身血的踏入回廊时，一身煞气将仆役吓得退避三舍。唯一没走的是霜落城原领主留下的老管家Kay，在战争中被灼瞎了左眼的老人即便伛偻得都站不稳，仍坚定的守在新娘卧房门口，看到Jack走进时，右眼里那层白翳都遮不住其中的怀疑与反感。  
平时Jack对此类忠仆还是很客气的， 但刚经过一场厮杀的他现在根本没心情应付这个又臭又硬的老头儿：“滚！”  
Kay眼神在他血迹斑斑的喜服上装了一圈，回头看了看紧闭的卧房门，毫不掩饰脸上的担心。老人低下头，沙哑难听的嗓音像是粗砂在老树皮上摩擦：“大人……小姐一直在里面，她什么都不知道……”  
这硬气的老人还是第一次跟他低头，然而Jack刚被杀手打得措手不及，心里正怀疑城里有没找到的内奸呢，看着这老脸更加的心烦。虽然是政治联姻，但Jack也无意跟一个势单力薄的孤女过不去，若是这位北境明珠安分守己，他也想好好过日子，不求琴瑟和鸣，举案齐眉还是可以做到的。Jack在女色上并无要求，Elsa到目前表现得都很乖巧省心，撇开被强塞一桩联姻的憋屈不谈，Jack对新娘本人还算满意。  
只是这场联姻带来的麻烦却是太糟心！  
在征服阿伦戴尔的过程中，北境的抵抗力量是最强的，若没有Kameleon家族的告密，伯吉斯人胜利的时间至少也得后推一年。Elsa被俘后，Hans Kameleon曾向国王求娶，试图通过联姻获得北境的统治权，然而Wolfgang并不信任背叛过旧主的Kameleon家族，转手就将北境明珠赐给了他。联姻旨意一下，王廷中顿时传开Elsa被俘后失了清白的流言，就差直接说Jack日后的长子指不定是谁的了。非婚生子在法律上是没有继承权的，除非其父坚持，且没有其他婚生子可继承（比如Wolfgang）。所以这留言表面上是用来恶心Jack，唆使他退婚，实际上却不得不让人多想——如果Elsa的长子父不详，其继承北境的合理性必然会大打折扣。  
流言一出Jack就派人压了下去，甚至连Wolfgang都出来作证，说Elsa被俘时一直跟王后在一起，你敢怀疑Elsa的清白，总不敢质疑王后的清白吧？好歹是将此事揭过了，但Jack心里还是留下了疙瘩：理智上他明白这不能怪Elsa，即便她真的失了童贞，她也是受害者，但情感上，他总归是希望自己才是妻子的第一个男人——任谁被政敌指着鼻子嘲弄，说Elsa好歹是贵族之后，要不是被玷辱过，哪里轮到他这种出身的来娶，都不会好受的吧？  
流言一向是越描越黑的，Jack知道自己若是反驳，只会让人对此更将信将疑，况且他也不希望未婚妻被人挂在嘴边，只得忍了下去，然而心里总归是憋着一口气。当Hans在婚宴上借着祝酒的功夫，小声在他耳边嘲弄，说提前谢他帮自己养儿子时，Jack终于爆发出来，手上酒杯直接砸到他脸上，酒水连同血浆流了那小子一身。盛怒之下Jack没有控制力道（也不想控制），Hans脸上甚至被打得凹下一块，估计他下半辈子都得顶着个歪鼻子过活了。  
还没等他回味一下揍扁小人的爽快，婚宴上一批仆役突然掀开外衣拔出藏匿的武器，喊着为Snoedelt旧主复仇，拯救Elsa大小姐的口号冲上来，目标直指高台上那几桌伯吉斯高官们。  
Jack的内心简直是崩溃的！  
他不就想安安静静结个婚联下姻吗，招谁惹谁了！  
婚礼上会有贼人来不奇怪，毕竟来参加典礼的宾客都是现今王廷的高层，但能这么大规模的闯进礼堂，还打着Elsa和Snoedelt家族的旗号，这就很奇怪了。Jack是特意关照过安保的，誓词仪式前还抓到了几个形迹可疑的家伙，这才提前让新娘上楼休息，没想到之前那几个不过是障眼法。幸亏之前Jack将自己的亲兵安插进了宾客中，否则今天婚礼上要流的还不知是谁的血。杀手被清理掉后，几乎所有来宾都挂了彩，连Hans都被划到了一点，光凭伤势也看不出谁可能是内奸，Jack只好先让人把杀手拖下去审问。  
至于杀手跟Elsa到底有没有关系，Jack倾向于没有；杀人放火可不是光彩的生意，这么大喇喇叫出雇主的名号，不是杀手脑子被雪怪吃了，就是故意栽赃陷害。而且Elsa之前被他的人看得牢牢的，不太可能有机会雇杀手，而且私心里Jack也希望她没那么白痴。但她不犯蠢，不代表她手下不会有人犯蠢，所以Jack现在看着Kay就有点鼻子不是鼻子，眼睛不是眼睛的：“知不知道还用你来说？你是主人还是我是主人？我是她的丈夫，我想做什么还要你来置喙？！”  
Kay干枯的双唇嗫嚅几下：“是，大人。是老身僭越了。”  
Jack不耐烦的摆手：“下去！”  
老人慢吞吞的转过身，一拐一瘸的往楼梯口走去。Jack看着他不良于行的背影，想了想从怀里掏出一个银币丢到他怀里：“叫人给我打热水上来。”  
说完没再看老人一眼，Jack推门进了卧室，眼神很快便落到坐在床边的纤弱身影上。他的新娘微垂着头端庄的坐着，双手交叠放在膝盖上，丝缎般的金发几乎垂到脚踝，在温暖的橘色烛光下漾起柔和的波光，令人想起月色下静谧的湖。她抬头觑了他一眼，又迅速垂下头去，一张芙蓉秀面在烛光中惊艳一瞬，又迅速的被秀发掩住，徒留一小片脖颈在发丝间莹白发亮。  
Jack顿时觉得嗓子眼有点紧，左右一看，从桌上拿起一杯酒灌下去，清了清喉咙才道：“Elsa，对吧？我不喜欢弄尊称那套，夫妻之间何必搞得跟外人似的，我以后就叫你的名字行吗？”  
她低低的“嗯”了一声，还是垂着头，搁在膝盖上的双手攥在一起，用力得指尖都泛起了白色。目光扫过她袅娜的身姿，想起方才惊鸿一瞥的美景，Jack心里泛起好奇来，虽然婚前看过新娘的小像，但真人他还没见过呢，她总是用面纱把脸遮得严严实实的，比最虔诚的天父教徒还要拘谨，明明阿伦戴尔就不兴这个。他将酒杯往桌上一放，杯底和桌面相撞的轻响将她吓了一跳，姿态更僵硬了。Jack走上前去，伸手拨开她的金发，发丝比他想象中的还要柔滑，摸上去凉丝丝的很是舒服。  
Elsa突然往后一缩躲开他的触碰，说话音调高得有些不自然，音量也小得近乎耳语：“夫……夫君，您不需要先，先去洗浴一下吗？”  
“怕什么？”Jack气笑了，“我又不会吃了你！”  
Elsa沉默着，没有再后退，只是头垂得更低了。Jack有些恼于她的逃避，伸手握住她瘦削的肩膀，手指在浓密的发丝中摸索一瞬，准确的捏住了她的下巴尖儿，轻轻用力，迫使她抬头看着自己。他为指下肌肤的滑腻分了下心，拇指不由得在她脸颊上蹭了蹭，才定下心神道：“你放心。虽然娶你非我本意，但婚都结了，我就会对你——WOW。”  
Jack总算是明白为什么Elsa Snoedelet为何会被称为北境明珠了。  
用漂亮来形容她的容貌简直是侮辱，真正看清Elsa的脸时，Jack脑子里冒出的第一句话就是——世间竟有如此姝色！跟着Wolfgang四处征战期间，各色美人他也见了不少，但没有一个能像Elsa这样，初次见面就让他有种美到窒息的感觉。眉不画而翠，唇不点而朱，当她抬起头，露出一双我见犹怜的翦水秋瞳，Jack只觉得心脏被一只无形的大手猛攥了一下，一时间气都有点喘不上来。Elsa的五官是极为明艳的，偏生气质极为清冷，眉眼间的疏离中和了上挑眼尾带来的妩媚之感，融合成一种矛盾又统一的奇妙气质，令人不忍亵渎，却又诱得人想犯罪。  
原本想说的话都抛在了脑后，Jack嘴巴微微张开，盯着Elsa说不出话来，捏着她下颌的手下意识的往回收，将人拉到自己跟前来。她瞪大了眼睛，蓝眸中波光盈盈，长睫微颤，浓密得像把小刷子，挠得他心底那个隐秘的地方也痒痒的。Jack定定的凝望着她的眼睛，缓缓弯下腰去；Elsa身体抖得更厉害了，却不敢明目张胆的推开他，只是双手死死抓着床沿，背脊僵硬的挺直着。随着他越靠越近，她紧紧闭上了眼睛，胸膛剧烈而迅速的起伏着，泛着冷香的气息细密如绵的喷在他脸上，让Jack仿佛置身于神明的花圃之中，原本烦扰的心都飞扬了起来。  
然而在他即将吻上樱唇的刹那，胸膛上突然被用力推了一下，Jack一个不察松了手，新娘立即退回床铺最里面，抱住膝盖紧紧的蜷成一团，抖得像个寒风中的雏鸟。 Jack眨了眨眼，一时间有些不明白自己做错了什么：“你怎么了？”  
片刻，Elsa的颤抖平息下来，她用力闭了闭眼，深吸口气，抬手将额前碎发撩到耳后，声音极小的道：“没，没什么，是我不好。”  
Jack突然想起之前流传的“Elsa在被俘时失了清白”的谣言，尽管已经被澄清过，但心底到底还是有些不舒服的，尤其是Elsa的反应还这么过激……  
他脸色忍不住沉下来：“你就这么怕我？”  
Elsa顿了顿，偏过头去，低声道：“您的身上都是血……不叫药师来看看吗？”  
Jack这才反应过来，刚才被她的容色震住，他都忘了自己身上到处是血，顿时尴尬的撇了撇嘴，心情却舒畅了不少：“没事儿，都不是我的血。”  
隔着凌乱散落的刘海，Elsa投来晦暗不明的眼神，接着又垂下了眼眸，温顺的语气掩不住抵触的情绪：“之前……是妾身不知抬举。”  
又来了！  
原本缓和的心情又被她疏离的自称挑得火起，之前灌下的酒也有些上头，Jack只觉得脑子一胀，不管不顾的开口刺道：“妾身妾身，说话这么拿腔拿调的做什么？你们这些贵族是不是端架子太久，忘记怎么说人话了？都说了叫名字就行，你都答应了，怎么还整这么多破事儿！”  
Elsa脸一白，将脸深深埋进臂弯，没有说话，只是挪得离他更远了些。Jack看着她这副鹌鹑样，心里一股邪火直往上窜，一面气恼自己被她影响至此，一面又痛恨她的逃避，正想上前去捉她的手将人拖过来，门口突然传来了敲门声，打断了他的思绪。  
“大人？”男仆的声音在门外响起：“您的热水打来了。”  
“进来！”  
Jack手下的仆役跟他带的兵一样冷硬，动作整齐划一的进来，往木桶里换了热水，拉开屏风后就鱼贯退了出去，既没有向Jack献媚，也没人冲睡衣单薄的Elsa多看一眼。房门再次被关上，Jack解开腰带，连同佩刀一起扔到桌上，刀鞘撞击木板的声响打破了屋内的寂静。Elsa头埋得更低了，双手揪着裙角，恨不得将耳朵捂住的样子。Jack哼了一声，将鲜血浸润的礼服外套丢进洗衣篮里，单手从头上将套头衬衫脱了下去：“知道么，你夫君刚才在礼堂里被袭击了，杀手还打着救你的旗号。要不是我准备充分，今晚就得挂彩了。”  
Elsa顿了顿，终于仰起脸，眼圈有些发红，小声却坚定的辩解道：“不是我。”  
“我知道不是你，”Jack不耐的摆摆手，“你做了什么我能不知道？”  
Elsa咬了咬唇，犹疑的望着他。Jack叹了口气，绕过床脚站到她面前，双手撑在床边，弯腰与其对视：“我是说，你用不着躲着我。出了这种事我都没对你怎么样，你还有什么好怕的？你大概觉得伯吉斯人都是吃人的怪物，但我们也是人，也要过日子。跟你联姻我的确是奉了陛下的旨意，我也没想过娶的会是你，但既然婚都结了，你就是我的妻子，我也会尽丈夫的义务，你安分一点，好好跟我过，我也会对你好，懂吗？”  
Elsa沉默片刻，眨了眨眼，低低“嗯”了一声，又垂下了头。Jack忍不住摸了摸她光滑的金发，正想再接再厉的说几句，她突然开口了，声音很轻：“我只是想活下去。”  
Jack一怔，若不是靠的近，他几乎就错过了她这句近乎呢喃的自白。近乎荒谬的，他胸中涌起愧疚之情，虽然Wolfgang声称阿伦戴尔先王将王位传给了自己，伯吉斯人攻打阿伦戴尔是师出有名，但再多的理由也掩不住这场战争的侵略性质，无论怎么看，Elsa这样的姑娘都是无辜的。然而，Jack的立场和忠心让他说不出道歉的话，只得咕哝了一句：“要活下来还不简单。”  
Elsa抬起头望着他，蓝眸里蒙着一层薄薄的水雾，看着格外惹人怜惜。Jack拇指揉了揉她的眼角，低声道：“只要你安心做我的妻，我就会保护你，没人敢伤我的妻子，放心。”  
可若伤我的人是你呢？  
Elsa理智的没有把这句话问出来，只是乖顺的点了点头。Jack笑了笑，摸了摸她的头发，直起身朝屏风后走去，可没走两步又转了回来，捏住Elsa的下巴，在她的红唇上用力啜了一口。Elsa还没反应过来，眼前一晃，他人就走到了屏风后，不一会儿一条黑色的长裤就搭在了架子上面。鼻端还残留着他呼出的酒气，Elsa皱起眉头，厌恶的抓起袖子要擦嘴，岂料刚抬起手，Jack的脑袋就从屏风后冒了出来，眼神意有所指的盯着她的嘴唇。  
Elsa手顿了下，掩饰性的擦了擦鼻尖，随即默默放下了袖子。Jack哈哈大笑，回到屏风后去，精瘦颀长的身影在摇曳的烛光中微微晃动，不一会儿就消失在了浴桶中，屏风后传来轻柔的哗哗水声。


End file.
